Talk:Guide to defeating doppelganger
Archived Talk Page Toraen (Talk/ ' 01:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) AI Changes I just did the quest with a Ritualist spirit wrangler bar containing Union and shelter on the far right side. The first spirit the doppelganger brought up was the shelter spirit. So it appears that usage is no longer strictly left to right but based on some priority scheme. Can someone double check this for me. 03:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :While I cannot confirm using the same skills atm, I agree that the Doppleganger doesn't seem to be as dumb as it used to be. For example if I stick Signet of Devotion to the far right of my bar, the Doppleganger will still spam it for healing. Or if I take Backfire it will cast that early on, even if that's far right, etc etc. (T/ ) 08:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::I can contest to him being just as dumb when it comes to chains. As an assassin i brought Jagged Strike, Iron Palm, Falling Spider, Twisting Fangs (in reverse order), and he just spammed Iron Palm on me. ::::Recently on my necro on HM: lots of useless spells on the left, backfire and SS on the right. It used them all from left to right, with backfire as it's last spell, and somehow even forgot to cast SS XD So it seems to be rather random.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 17:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I beat up doppelchanger with skills OgNCoMrDuQYoL2FFRihRMmA I just cast fire attunement before entering area, then meteor straight at it then aoe spells and it died very quick. Kill the Doppelganger with my Dervish yesterday, took about 30 seconds just using basically my regular skill setup (only added Dust Cloak)... I noticed that it did cast Avatar of Lyssa right away, despite that being at the far right of my skill bar; it however did not use Eternal Aura (which is nice). Beyond that, I never once saw it activate any of the attack skills I had, it just spent the entire time recasting enchants and using normal attacks. Very easy fight and Dust Cloak ended up being pointless as I won just before it ran out. So I'd say a simple tactic for Dervish is to just put a few enchantments that don't do a whole lot (I had Vital Boon, Eternal Aura, and Heart of Fury - the burning is downright easy to outheal if you have Mystic Regeneration, though I had that at the right end of my bar, just because that's how I always set it up) and go to town. ''Minxy'' 16:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Well Eternal Aura is PvE-only, so it can't use it. Rather odd that it wouldn't activate attack skills though unless they had huge drawbacks. What attack skills were you using? Toraen 18:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::The Doppelganger can use some PvE-only skills, such as Winds. (T/ ) 05:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::According to the article, it only gets rituals from the PvE-only skills (and then only in Normal mode). This makes normal mode even easier due to the long cast time where you can just wail on the doppelganger since winds is quite useless. Toraen 15:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I suspect that the doppelganger has a 12 in all normal attributes but a 0 in the PvE-only skill attributes. The AI usually leads it to avoid using skills when it has a 0 in the skill. That should be changed to a 12, just so people who go ursan get slaughtered by the doppelganger. Quizzical 17:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::That makes a lot more sense than Anet arbitrarily not allowing the doppelganger to copy those skills, and then increasing the restrictions for Hard Mode. It's just an oversight that needs fixing. As a side note, should the mention of Sneak Attack stay in the Assassin section? It would really work for any melee character since it's permanent blind that the doppelganger can't (doesn't?) use. Toraen 18:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, it shouldn't. I've reverted it. It seems that everyone and his neighbor's dog wants to add "PvE-only cheats work here, too" to this page. Quizzical 21:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC)